Hukuman buatmu, Teme!
by pindanglicious
Summary: Berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab. Berani menjadi pengkhianat, berani juga dapat hukuman dari sahabat… #gaje \First yaoi/ NaruSasuNaru mind to rnr?


Fanfic yaoi pertama! XD #naburinkembangtujuhrupa ini NaruSasuNaru, gomen ya kalau ada yang nggak puas… D8 abisna saya bingung… pikiran saya sekarang dipenuhi sama yaoi. Udah, yaoi tetep aja yaoi.. =='

Enjoy!^^d

* * *

**Hukuman buatmu, Teme! © R.A.D  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Lime, yaoi, OOC, gaje, canon, drabble, dll, don't like don't read X)  
Summary: **_Berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab. Berani menjadi pengkhianat, berani juga dapat hukuman dari sahabat… #gaje \First yaoi/ NaruSasuNaru | mind to rnr?

* * *

_

**xXx**

"Brengsek… seharusnya juga, kau ini dihukum mati, Uchiha!"

Siang bolong yang sangat panas ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih panas. Ah, ya… kata-kata Hokage-sama tadi terasa sangat panas dan dalam di hati Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia membakar Tsunade sampai gosong dengan jurus kirin dan chidori miliknya itu. Tapi apa daya? Wong dia sendiri terbukti bersalah… ya terima sajalah…

"Tapi… bertermakasihlah pada dobemu itu! Berkatnya, hukumanmu akan sedikit diringankan…"

'_Alhamdulillah…' _batin Sasuke setelah mendengar keputusan Tsunade tadi. Tak lupa ia mengelus dadanya sambil menghela nafas lega. Ow… berlebihan sekali. Tsunade hanya bisa _speechless_ melihat tingkah Uchiha bungsu tersebut. "Jadi hukumannya apa?" tanya Sasuke riang. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan yang tadi. Hal ini membuat Tsunade bertambah sweatdrop.

Wanita paruh baya berbadan _sexy_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah –sambil menahan tawa. "…Tinggalah satu rumah dengan Naruto," perintahnya _to the point_.

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti dan tubuhnya membeku seketika.

**xXx**

—_Skip time_

Sosok pemuda bermata obsidian itu terdiam mematung di depan sebuah apartemen sang pemuda bermata _turquoise_. Masih terngiang di kepalanya, tentang kata-kata Tsunade tadi siang. _"…Tinggalah satu rumah dengan Naruto," _

Sumpah, kalau jadinya begini, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mati dimutilasi oleh Madara, atau disuruh sekamar dengan Sakura. Lah, ini dengan SESAMA JENIS! Bagaimana kalau si dobe yang mesum itu menggrepe-grepenya saat malam nanti? Ah… lupakan pikiran mesum itu! Yang jelas, sekarang pikiran bocah ayam itu berkecamuk. Antara rasa kesal, takut, tegang, dan malas bercampur aduk menjadi es campur(?).

Tatapan sang _onyx _itu masih belum berubah –kosong. Dan hal itu membuat sang sahabat merasa sedikit jengkel –dikacangin, dan akhirnya ia menarik tangan pucat Sasuke dengan kasar. "Sudahlah, teme! Ayo masuk!" serunya dengan suara _cempreng _yang terasa sangat menyakitkan di telinga Sasuke. Mau tak mau, pemuda berambut _raven _itu menuruti perintah Naruto.

Ia mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak rasional(?). Dan tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di kamar sang pemilik apartemen tersebut. "Duduklah di ranjangku. Aku mau mandi dulu, ya! Hehehe…" ujar Naruto sembari mengambil sehelai handuk di dalam lemarinya –tak lupa juga ia memamerkan seringai mesumnya itu. Pipi Sasuke merona, tetapi wajahnya masih memasang tampang _stoic. _

Setelah itu, Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk sila di atas ranjangnya. "Ck… si dobe ini tidak memikirkan situasi dulu… malam ini aku tidur dimana, baka? Tsk… auk ah!" gumamnya sendiri dengan kesal sambil membanting tubuhnya sendiri di ranjang itu.

Karena begok atau apalah, si Uchiha bungsu tersebut tertidur –ketiduran dengan posisi telentang yang pastinya akan membangkitkan gairah(?) seseorang bila melihatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto yang baru selesai mandi itu memasuki kamarnya. Matanya membelalak lebar sementara tangan karamelnya menutup mulutnya yang menganga –menahan tawa geli.

"TEMEEE~! NGGAK MANDI? BAU JUGA YA IH…" teriaknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke yang terkejut –sangat terkejut itu bangkit dan menabok Naruto dengan mantap.

"IYA DOBE! JANGAN SEWOT!"

**xXx**

—_At that night_

"Teme… tadi siang baa-chan berbicara apa denganmu? Kau kena omelnya lagi ya?"

"Hn…"

Berbagi ranjang. Oh, oh… sungguh nasib yang malang. Bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hanya kebagian seperempat tempat untuk tidur. Itupun di pojok. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan menatap Naruto yang sedang cuap-cuap tak jelas di sampingnya dengan tatapan horror. Entah mengapa, mala mini ia sangat ingin meminum racun tikus. Ck… benar-benar tipe orang yang mudah putus asa, berbeda dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Teme… dari tadi kok kau tidak bicara sih?"

"Hn…"

"Teme?"

"Hn…"

"Ah… sudah seharusnya kau diberi _hukuman spesial _ini…"

Mata Sasuke yang tadi tertutup rapat kini terbuka kembali –ia membelalakkan mata _onyx_nya itu lebar-lebar saat melihat wajah Naruto telah berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Mau apa kau dobe?" delik Sasuke tajam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Naruto hanya menyeringai licik dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Hanya memberimu hukuman. Sesuai perintah Tsunade-baachan tadi. Ya. Hanya itu…" bisik bocah kyuubi itu. Bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding saat Naruto menjilati cuping telinganya. _'Oh, shit… kenapa harus begini jadinya?' _batin Sasuke panik sambil terus mencoba menangkis tangan Naruto.

"Dobe, lepaskan a—emmbhh!"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong karena bibir Naruto menyumpal bibirnya. Dengan cepat, bocah duren itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga sang Uchiha bungsu itu terlentang di atas kasur. "DOBE! Eeekkkh~!" erang Sasuke saat Naruto menindih tubuhnya. _'Dari mana sejarahnya seorang Uchiha menjadi uke? NO WAY! HWAAAAA~!' _teriak Sasuke histeris dalam batin.

"Dobe, lepaskan! Gyaaah~!" ronta Sasuke sambil menggeliat tak nyaman dalam rengkuhan Naruto. Yang diprotes hanya menyeringai lebar dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kini lidahnya yang panjang(?) itu menyapu permukaan kulit leher jenjang Sasuke, lalu menggigitnya pelan, membuat sang empunya leher meringis menahan sakit.

"Dobe… kubilang hentikan! Hah… hah… kubunuh kau! A-aah! Sh*t…" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah pias. Lagi, permintaan itu tidak pernah dihiraukan oleh sang seme(?). Malah, perbuatannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kaos putih Sasuke dan menggerayangi dada bocah Uchiha tersebut. "Aaahhh! Hentikan, dobe! HENTIKAN! Gyaaaa!"

"Enak saja minta berhenti! Ini hukuman buatmu, teme!" sanggah Naruto. Tangannya mengelus paha Sasuke pelan dan menyeringai lebar. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu akhirnya melakukan perlawanan. Dengan sadis, ia mengalirkan chakra chidorinya ke tubuh Naruto. "TEME DODOL! UAAAAGHHH!KESETRUM, TEME! SAKIIT!" teriak Naruto gaman.

Akhirnya aktivitas itu terhenti total. Naruto masih berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, sementara Sasuke terduduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di _bed rest_. Nafasnya bergemuruh, wajahnya memerah –semerah kepiting rebus. Agak sweatdrop juga ia saat melihat tingkah Naruto itu. Padahal chakra yang ia alirkan sangat kecil dan sedikit. Tapi kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi se_lebay _itu?

"Teme curang! Dasar uke kurang ajar!" ledek Naruto sambil memuncratkan kuah baksonya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu, dobe! _Anu_ku sakit tahu…" balas Sasuke blushing.

Tiba-tiba saja satu ide gila terlintas di otaknya. _'Enak juga digrepe-grepe… nah, kalau aku yang menggrepe-grepenya enak tidak ya?' _batinnya mesum. Kemudian seringai licik dan khas terpeta di wajah tampannya. "Gantian, dobe!" gumamnya frontal.

"Heh?"

Naruto hanya mendelik bingung. Tapi otak mesumnya kembali berjalan saat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan wajah penuh dendam. "TEME! JANGAN BALIK MEMPERKAOS AKU!" teriaknya panik sambil memukuli kepala Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Gantian! Ini _hukuman_mu karena sudah menyentuhku dengan tubuh nistamu itu, dobe! RASAKAN!" seru Sasuke, diakhiri dengan serangannya pada Naruto. Bayangkan saja hal yang tadi terjadi kembali. Tetapi seme-ukenya berganti orang.

"TEMEEE~!"

Suara erangan dan teriakan eksotis kembali menggema di malam hari yang sunyi itu. Hanya saja, suaranya lebih cempreng dibandingkan dengan suara yang pertama. Intinya, mereka sama-sama dapat hukuman kok… XD #BUAGH

**Omake

* * *

**

HYAAAAA~! XDD entah kenapa, saya jadi blushing sendiri kalau ngebaca fic ini… -…-a padahal bukan lemon, loh… #gakadayangnanya

Mwahahaha! Adil kan? Sasu ama Naru gentian jadi seme-ukena? #NGGAK!  
Bah, lupain! -' sekarang saya lagi stress. Baru aja kemaren, 7 November… taekwondo ujian… eh tanggal 12 Desember ujian lagi… salah saya apa sih? Sebeum macem apa sih DIA itu? #curcolgaje #dikeroyok

Ahaha… abaikan aja! XDD akhir kata, saya minta review~ :3


End file.
